Stories
by beygirl1234
Summary: 3 stories centering around the relationship of Tala, Kai, and Bryan. Their my favorite to write now! Pointless Fluff! rated for Language! Read and Review! Flames i'll eat.
1. Tales From Russia

**Stories**

 **Summary: 3 stories centering around the relationship of Tala, Kai, and Bryan. Their my favorite to write now! Pointless Fluff! rated for Language! Read and Review! Flames i'll eat.**

 **I Dont Own it, and wont sell it!**

 **Paperwork**

Bryan sighed, standing in the doorway of Kai's office. Watching as the Phoenix signed another document in the massive stack before moving on to the next. Both Tala and himself had commented on the fact that Kai spent far too much time working. So much so to a point that both of his lovers had begun to worry about his health.

"You missed dinner." Bryan said quietly.

Kai paused at the sound of his lovers husky voice, peering over the massive stack of papers to see his Falcon's smirking face. And he smiled, resuming his work.

"I have to get this done." The Bluenette said simply and Bryan rolled his eyes, making his way over to the desk.

"I see that. But dont you think its time for a break. Youve been in here all afternoon, and I'm sure you'd like something to eat." Bryan tried again, rounding the desk and placeing his hands on the Phoenix's shoulders, feeling the tensness.

"Im fine, I -"

Kai was cut off as Bryan began to kiss his neck, kneading his shoulders gently, working out he soreness and making him groan. Spinning the swivel chair around he pulled Bryan into his lap, Kissing his feircly. Bryan moaning as Kai forced his tounge into his mouth, making him hot with want.

Breaking the kiss, Kai began to kiss down his Falcon neck, finding a suitable place before biting down, making Bryan let out a startled yelp. A smirk grew on his lips as he licked away the tiny drops of blood, before looking up at the glaring face of his lover. But soon that glare turned to a lusty smirk, and the Falcon pried himself from the Pheonix's grip, who growled.

"Get back here!" Kai said firmly, and Bryan only made his way back to the door.

"Silly Kai. This is my favorite shirt. And now i'm all dirty." Bryan mock pouted, gesturing to the red stain now on his yellow shirt. "Im going to take a shower, see if Tala may want to join me. Have fun with your paperwork, let me know if you want that bite to eat." With that, Bryan smirked, winked, and exited the office.

Kai set back in his chair. Contemplating his options. Sexy shower time with his lovers, or Boring paperwork. Hmmmmm. . . Hopping up from his chair, Kai rounded the massive desk and made his way from the room as quickly as possible. Yup, the paperwork could soooo wait.

 **снег**

Tala whistled merrily as he made his way down the snow covered street, and to the animal shelter. After much discussion with Kai, they'd decided that if they were going to work so much that Bryan needed company while they were away. Especially for longer buisness trips. So a pet was the best option.

Stopping at the sign that read, "Tog's Animal Shelter" Tala smiled and walked into the large building. Wasting little time in making his way around the masses of kennels. Taking in the animals. No cats, he had to walk straight past those, Bryan hated cats for obvious reasons. So the Wolf made his way over to the dogs.

Each was different. Pit Bulls, German Shepards, Labs. But none seemed suited for his Lover. Sighing, he made his way around. To fat. To druely. To Ugly. Another sigh, and then a ball of white fluff.

Tala blinked, staring into the cage. There sat a small puffy white little mutt. No bigger than his ankle. Staring at him with big blue eyes and a wagging tail. Smiling Tala popped the cage open and scooped up the small dog who yapped happily. Making his way to the reception, he signed the necesarry paperwork and made his way from the place, holding the puppy securly in his jacket, sheiled from the wind.

He had nearly made it home, when the small dog began to growl lowly at the alley beside his apartment building. Making his way over, he peered around the wall, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Awwe. Whats the matter. Dont like the truth Falcon. Everone knows your just a heartless bastard anyway." The older man sneered at Bryan, and Tala felt his anger flare as a look of hurt crossed through his lovers midnight eyes.

"I dont want to have to prove that statement true. Now move out of my way." Bryan snarled.

"What'cha gonna do." The man mocked.

Tala was about to interfere as the bigger man stepped up to Bryan, but the small pup in his hands struggled free, hopping to the ground and barking viciously at the man. Jumping up to bite him square on the ass.

"AHHH! MY ASS LET GO MUTT!" The man yelped, spinning in circles. Tala watched as his lover chuckled furiously, and he couldnt help but join in, but quietly as not to be seen. Shaking the dog free, the small pup his the ground with a whimper and Tala once again felt his temper heat up. But it seems his lover had the same temper, for he'd already punched the man. Who his the ground unconcious like a ton of Bricks.

Tala watched as his silver haired lover made his way over to the small pup, removing his jacket and scooping the small dog into his arms, who licked his face happily. And Tala couldnt help but smile, at the soft smile that curved at Bryans lips.

"Well. Arent you a little tiger." Bryan chuckled patting the pups head. "I think i'll keep you. It gets kind of lonley when Kai and Tala are away and I could use some company. I think I'll call you снег, for snow. What do you think?"

The pup yapped happily and Bryan smiled. Tala himself made a B line for the apartment. Not wanting to reveal himself or the fact that it had been he who'd got the dog. No, he would give Bryan that.

Later that night Tala and Kai walked into the sitting room, finding their lover and his small white pup asleep on the massive sofa by the fire. Smiling softly the Phoenix flipped off the light, while Tala covered the two with a blanket.

"I told you a pet was a good Idea." Kai smirked, tone cocky.

"You did not." Tala snorted, kissing Kai's cheek, before making his way from the room. Kai following and muttering obcenities behind him.

 **Mornings**

Tala made his way down the stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs assaulting his senses and making his stomach growl. He entered the large kitchen smiling at the sight that greeted him. Kai in his leather black apron cooking breakfast. A hyper puppy yapping around his feet. While Bryan sat in a chair, head propped up on his elbow on the table, cofee perched in the other hand, eyes closed.

Smiling wider he made his way in, kissing Kai on the cheek and Bryan on the forehead before making his cofee and plopping down in a chair himself. Content with the sweet silence and sounds of crackling bacon.

Kai made plates and set them down on the table, sitting down himself between his two lovers. Just enjoying their presence.

"What time do you two have to be at work?" Bryan mumbled, sipping his cofee still partially asleep.

"Nine. We'll have to be off in a few minutes." Kai said quietly, sipping his cofee as well.

"I need a job."

At this line, Kai and Tala both rolled their eyes, it was the same thing everymorning before they went to work.

"Bryan we've been over this a thousand times. You dont have to work, Kai and myself do. And we quite enjoy it. You however dont enjoy interacting with people, so staying home with снег works out to your advantage." Tala smirked a Bryans small nod and grumble.

"Still, its sooo boring here. I need a hobby or somthing." The falcon continued.

"Hn. You dont have to sit around here all day, go out and do somthing. Tala and I have to go." Kai smiled standing and kissing his Falcon squarley on the lips. Tala doing the same.

"Bye love." Tala said sweetly.

Bryan didnt respond but smiled anyway.

Tala and Kai made their way to the sleek black Porche parked out front, stopping just before climbing in Tala said, "You think he'll be alright. He was a little more down this morning than usual." Tala commented and Kai smirked, pointing to the Kitchen window above them, Prompting Tala to look up.

Bryan stood in the window, smiling, a wriggling ball of white fur under his arm. The Falcon waved, and The Wolf and Phoenix waved in return. Climbing into the car as the their lover disappeared from view.

XXXX

 **Like I said pointless fluff, but I Still think these three are the cutest things :) Read and Review!**


	2. Tales From The Dojo

**AUTHORS NOTE:** More stories from my new favorite Threesome pairing Tala&Kai&Bryan! Just more cute funny stories

 **Tales From the Dojo**

 **The Talk**

Max adjusted his shirt uncirtainly, as he watched the pale haired Russian. Why was he watching Bryan you might ask. Well its simple. Because Kai and Tala are in Texas on Buisness and Bryan is the only other person besides himself and Tyson that are left in the Dojo.

Normally Max would talk to Kai about these kinds of things. But since they were alone his all to eagar boyfriend Tyson wanted their alone time now. But the Turtle wasnt sure if it would be ok. Like I said he would normally go to kai, since kai was like a brother to him. But now he found himself in the kitchen, peering through the doorway at the Russian Falcon Bryan.

Bryan sighed from the couch, "Max, what is it?"

Max jumped from his thoughts comeing fully into the room with a sheepish smile. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you. Ya' know guy to guy."

Bryan rose an eyebrow at the Blondes nervousness and smirked. '"Sure Max, Shoot."

"Well Ya know Tyson and I have been dating for a while and now he wants to. . Well Ya' know. ." Max sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks."And I dont know, if he's ready, or if im ready. Or how to go about it, and its just confusing."

Bryan smiled slightly, Why the young american would choose to come to him with such things he wasnt quite sure of, but he figured he'd try without embarassing himself. "Are you the Seme." He tried. And Max blushed and looked confused.

"I dont know what that means."

"Do you intend to dominate Granger?" Bryan grinned and Max blushed harder.

"Um. . . I dont know, mabie. Yeah."

"Well then I wouldnt worry to much about it then. Just take things slow. You'll know what to do. Just use lots of lube." Bryan chuckled, he didnt think that Max could blush any harder but he did.

"Thanks Bryan. I think." Max smiled, making his way from the room. And to the store. He had some things that he had to purchase.

And Bryan continued to snicker from his place on the couch. He didnt mean to laugh at the cute little blonde but it was too adorable, to see him looking so flustered about his first time, and coming to the big bad Russian for advice. Staying at the Dojo with Kai's team was to much sometimes.

 **Morning Cofee**

The sun was shining bright over the Granger Dojo. The birds chirping, and loud snoring coming from the world champions room, noisilly even to the outside world. Inside the Dojo in the Kitchen the smell of bacon and sausage lingered heavilly in the air as Ray hummed and cooked around the kitchen. Hiro and Kai were currently in the sitting room, plannning strategies for the upcoming tournament, or arguing as the rest of the team liked to put it. Kenny and Hilary who were dating for a while yet were out for breakfast. And Bryan was lying under the big tree by the Koi pond in the back yard.

And while the place was becoming abuzz with everyone going about starting their day, Tala and Grandpa sat at the table in the kitchen. Drinking their morning cofee and discussing the happenings around the Dojo. Normally Grandpa would talk in his mixed up hipster slang. But not durring his morning cofee and chats with Tala.

"You know, you three dude's arent as smart at hiding it as you think you are." Grandpa said quietly, taking a sip of his java, smirking as Tala paused mid drink and smiled.

"Ever the perceptive geezer you are. Is it really that obvious?" Tala asked with a roll of his azure eyes.

"To those who can see, yes. But even this old geezer can tell, you the phoenix and the falcon make a great set. Never seen K man so happy." The old man continued nochalantly. "Though I dont think Ray will be to pleased to find out that he's off the market. I think he has a thing for him ya' know."

At this Tala frowned, eyeing the Neko-Jin with narrowed eyes. He'd had his talks with the Cat, especially after all that had happened with Bryan all those years ago, and he'd suspected he had a crush on his dual haired lover, it seems he wasnt the only one who noticed.

"Im aware of the cats little crush. And I'm sure that Kai will handle it when the time comes" The red head shrugged and the old man chuckled.

"Im sure, sounds like Kai and Hiro are tryin to wake Tyson." Grandpa snickered as the sound of loud yells could be heard from the world champs room. Tala smirked devilishly. Picking up his cofee he motioned for the old man to follow.

Entering the room with loud yells and still loud snoring Tala tapped on the pheonix and cyber cats shoulders still smirking, while grandpa just raised an eyebrow at his antics. Pulling the covers from the world champ, wich made him said champ roll over, butt in the air, Tala pulled out his blade and launcher.

"Wolborg, Nove Rouge!" Ice covered the world champion, who yelped loudly jumping out of bed with a shout.

"My ass! COLD COLD COLD!"

Kai, Hiro and Grandpa burst into laughter as Tyson ran rom the room nearly falling on a sheet of ice, and Tala turned to them with a genuine smile on his face. But it soon turned to a frown as he noticed his wasted cup of cofee on the floor in a puddle.

"Ha, ha, come on Wolf I whip ya' up a new one." Grandpa Granger said with a smile, throwing an arm around Tala's shoulders. Both couldnt deny the sweet bliss of morning and their morning cofee's together gave them great joy.

 **EWWWEEE!**

Daichi sat on his favorite branch, high above the Granger Dojo, watching as the sun began to set. He had returned just recently to find the Dojo full and abuzz with the G-Revs and Tala and Bryan. It had been weird them being all together, after being enemies for so long, but they all seemed to get along well.

The Dojo door opening and the red head shuffeled further into the tree, not wanting to alert himself to whom ever it was, plus the chance to spy on his team mates and their friends was just too sweet. Bryan, Tala and Kai exited, coming out into the yard, sitting beneath his tree. He watched them curiously, as they began to chat quietly in Russian. All three seemed irritated, Bryan especially, Ranting about something or another.

It was when Kai smirked and pulled Bryan into a kiss that Daichi found himself seriously confused and baffled. Even more so, when Bryan and Tala kissed right after.

"Ewww!" He mumbled, loosing his footing on the branch and falling from the tree, directly in veiw of the three Russians, who were glaring at him, their calm dimeanor gone.

"Daichi!" Kai growled.

"Uh, Hi Kai, I was just. ."

"Spying, you were just spying." Tala finished for him, arms folded across his chest.

Daichi knew he should be scared, terrified even. But he couldnt bring himself to be. He was just too damn curious for his own good. Curious about that kiss, and why the three of them were kissing. He was young and curious. Cuurrriiooouuussss!

"Somthing you wanna say kid." Bryan asked, silver eybrow raised at the Young red heads intriged look.

"You guys were kissing" Daichi whined, flailing his arms about.

"And?" Kai replied boredly.

"You "Three" "Guys" were kissing."

"And?" Kai repeated more irritably.

"I just wanna know why."The young red head continued to whine, "Its weird, dont get me wrong, weird gross is more like it but i mean, ive seen Hilary and Kenny kiss. And the Grosssserr, times of catching Max and Tyson in a kiss but you three. . . . "

"You wanna know why theres three of us?" Tala smirked, recieving glares from his younger and older Boyfriend.

"Well Yeah."

"Kai, Bryan and myself are in a threesome relationship." Tala smiled wolfishly wiggling his eybrows at the younger red head who blushed and spluttered.

"What! EEEWWWEEEEEE! Why did I half to ask!" Daichi cried, rubbing at his eyes to try to diminish the image of the Russians "Making Out", But alas to no avail. And Kai sighed rubbing his eyes in irritation, glaring at the older Red head who shrugged and snickered at the flailing 12 year old.

"Daichi, you cant tell anyone about this alright." Kai said sternly and Daichi looked at him in awwe for a moment before grimacing at the glare he was getting from the three Russians.

"Yeah, ok. Not like I would want to relive it anyway. Im outa here." Then Daichi ran away as fast as he could. Bryan and Kai however turned glares to their red headed lover who smiled.

"You mind telling me why you felt the need to explain the lagistics of our relationship to a twelve year old wolf." Bryan asked, eybrow raised and Kai nodded.

"Awww! we were busted anyway, so I didnt really see the harm. But it was funny watching him wig out right?" Tala smirked and the others chuckled. Nothing better than torturing the folks at the Granger Dojo for a while.


End file.
